The Throne or Moses
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seti learns of his sons' secret relationship and isn't happy at all of it. He decide to bring Ramses in to speak with him and give him two different options not going to tell him of the consequences of either one, the throne to rule in his place as the Pharaoh of Egypt or Moses, disown and shun from the line to take the throne.


**This is a squeal to Forbidden Feelings.**

 **Disclaimer Don't own Prince of Egypt at all.**

The Throne or Moses

Summary: Seti learns of his sons' secret relationship and isn't happy at all of it. He decide to bring Ramses in to speak with him and give him two different options not going to tell him of the consequences of either one, the throne to rule in his place as the Pharaoh of Egypt or Moses, disown and shun from the line to take the throne.

Warnings: Au, Establish relationship, Homophobia, language

* * *

Seti stands tall staring at his kingdom from the balcony part of his study lost in thought. He called for his son to come see the next group of possible women to be his queen when he takes over. His thin lips narrows and black eyes darken even more as his temper shines through.

"Sire, the prince is on his way," the guard calls from the door keeping his head down.

"Who was he with?" Seti ask coolly having a strange suspicion as of late dealing with his heir.

"With the second prince," the guard ask being a favorite of the pharaoh as disgust echoes in his voice thinking of the earlier scene he spot before rushing to find the ruler. "They were having sex sire."

"What?" Seti growls turning around looking at his guard icily and disgust in his eyes.

"It's true," The guard continues. "I saw it moments before I came and even rumors spread from other servants at their animalistic mating in the stable and even the library sire!"

"Get my son in here now," Seti snarls finally having enough of his son's rebellious nature while the disgust of him lying with a male churns his stomach while the guard nods taking off running stumbling into the second prince's body guard with the message of Ramses is on his way.

The guard huffs knowing it's the opposite goes where the moaning and grunts are. Bile rises in his throat before announcing his presence, "Your Highness your father wishes to see you now."

Ramses pales while Moses stiffen underneath him as the two look at the guard seeing the look of disgust in those eyes judging them. They quickly untangle from each other. Moses gulps presses a soft kiss against Ramses's cheek before going off to find their mother fearing the worst is about to happen.

Ramses struggles to control his breathing before walking in the direction of where his father be waiting for him in his personal study. His heart hammers in his chest while fear makes his blood move sluggishly. Could his father found out of his relationship with Moses? He hopes not. He begins to pray to the gods for guidance and help while his stomach twist into knot. Walking inside of his father's study seeing how tense Seti is spirals down any hope in his heart.

"Ramses sit." The stone cold voice makes Ramses feel like a child and stumbles to the seat looking at the man he admire growing up keeping quiet. "So Moses and you are in a sex relationship when you both are brothers."

"Father I love him and he loves me," Ramses replies only to stiffen as Seti stares at him.

"I'm going to give you two choices Ramses and I want you to think carefully." Seti growls hands into fists showing the powerful and harsh pharaoh that rules Egypt with an iron hand as the royal heir nods wide eye. "The throne or Moses."

"Can't it be both?" Ramses ask breathlessly feeling whatever choice he chooses would change his life forever.

"No."

Bowing his head and closing his eyes Ramses starts to think. The throne which he been breed and train to take over when his father steps down. It been his goal to make his own mark as the next Pharaoh. All the responsibilities that also comes with it. That would also mean taking a wife or so to have an heir. Another is Moses! He loves him dearly ever since he could remember. He grown up and fallen for him. He wish to eventually marry if possible. He knows Moses understands what the throne means to him. How can he choose? Both are important to him.

A voice whispers in his heart, "Moses."

A single tear rolls down Ramses's cheek knowing his answer. He open his eyes finding the man before him is only the pharaoh and not his father. With a deep breath he answers softly, "Moses."

"What?"

"I choose Moses. He's my home and heart." Ramses answers bravely.

"Get out of my palace than," Seti orders shocking the prince.

"But father-"

"NO. You are ban and shamed of being a son of mine. Leave before I order the guards to execute you," Seti snarls making Ramses get up and leave the room in a rush wanting to find Moses before the man that been his father will kill them both.

He finds Moses with their mother and the look in his eyes gives away what happen to his mother. She let a few tears falls hugging her boys urging them to go before it's too late. In the distance the warning bells rings through the palace signaling it's time to go.

Taking Moses's hand, Ramses pleads, "Mother come with us."

"Yes mother," Moses adds tears forming while the sad smile on the queen's lips sends feeling of forbidding in their hearts.

"I'll give you enough time to run. Take care my boys," Tuya said turning away from her sons walking in the distance where a group of guards with Seti leading them and she becomes a distraction giving time for her sons to run out of Thebes and heading far into the desert as she holds them off.

Her final words echoing in the streets. "Your Mommy loves her Princes."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
